The present invention relates to a ball-returning net.
In many sports, one or more balls are at the center of game. Player's coordinated movements are mainly for controlling the ball or ball's trajectory and other spatial or temporal orbits.
Especially, in practicing the ball games, the player needs to send the ball away from the self. Also, in many cases, the practicing is a job of a single player.
In such situations, the feature of ball-returning gets pretty neat. Such a ball-returning feature can save a lot of time and stress.
Conventional items are available for the purpose, but in most of those cases, there are one or two things that could be much better, considering the structure and performance thereof.
It is going to be great if a ball-returning system be available, which is easy to make, easy to use, and easy to collect balls.
Accordingly, a need for a ball-returning net has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.